Where is Tree Hill?
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: The Newport kids visit Tree Hill and some interesting things happen. Crossover between The OC and OTH.
1. On our way to Georgia!

Okay so here is a story! And I thought of it awhile ago! But I didn't know if it would happen! Anyway this is supposed to be an story so here it is! You will more than likely hate it but . . . Here goes nothing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where the hell are we going?" Summer Roberts asked while she pulled down the table. "I'm so many thousands of feet in the air. And I'M GOING TO Georgia!"

Marissa Cooper laughed. "It's not Georgia. It's North Carolina."

Summer scoffed. "Isn't the place called something like Grass Mound?"

Marissa opened her coke. "It's Tree Hill."

"What the hell kinda name is Tree Hill?" Summer asked.

"What kinda name is Newport?" Seth Cohen said turning around.

"Cohen! Turn around! In case you haven't noticed the little sign says 'Buckle Seat'." Summer hit the back of his chair.

"Ow! Summer my head was there!" Seth cried.

Summer opened her bag of peanuts. "Oh suck it up Cohen."

Seth turned around again. "Uhh, Summer it's first class why are you eating peanuts?" Summer hit his chair again. "Because Cohen, it's an airplane tradition."

"I don't think anyone actually eats those." Ryan Atwood said with his eyes closed.

"Ryan open your eyes. We've been on the plane for hours." Marissa giggled.

"Please Marissa this is light you should've seen him on the way to Miami." Seth said turning around again.

"Cohen! I swear turn around that stewardess is giving you an evil look." Summer yelled at him.

Marissa drank her coke. " You guys act like your still together."

Summer shuddered. "I know. I think Cohen left some bad karma on me."

"Tell me again why we're going to North Carolina?" Ryan asked opening an eye.

"Because," Marissa said turning off her light. "It's on the other side of the country."

"And not to mention that it's a different time zone by like 4 hours! I'm gonna die!" Seth turned around **again**.

Summer gave him a deathly look and hit him on the head.

"Oww!" he yelped. He rested his head on Ryan's shoulder. "Hold me Ryan."

Ryan shoved his head off. "Dud, get off."

_Ladies and Gentlemen we have just hit the North Carolina state line and we should arrive at the airport shortly. Thank you._

"Thank god." Ryan muttered.

"Don't worry Ryan." Marissa said patting him on the head.

"Why are we going again?" Seth asked.

"Because I'm visiting my relatives and I invited you guys,"

Summer sat up. "You know I tried to find this place on a map. And I couldn't find it!"

"Yeah, I know I tried to find it too. And then I realized I only had a map of California."

Seth frowned. Not turning around. Afraid of Summer.

Summer sighed. "I sure hope they have some hot guys. I need fresh meat after Cohen's scrawny ass."

"Thanks for the compliment Summer." Seth chuckled. "We've only been apart for 3 months."

Marissa laughed "You guys are funky. I 'm glad you came with me."

"Happy to come Coop." Seth said.

Ryan gave him a weird look. "You just called her Coop."

"Well if Summer can call her that-"

Marissa interrupted him. "Yeah only she can say that."

Seth had a playful hurt look on his face. "Well . . . Fine."

"So what's this place like?" Ryan asked Marissa.

She smiled. "Oh. It's a cute little town."

"Does it have a Starbucks?" Summer wondered. "Coffee is exactly what I need after this."

"Why not drink the coffee here." Seth said turning around but away from the chair.

"Excuse me this is supposed to be first class and the coffee is chunky. No thank you." she said looking sick.

"Fine Summer" Ryan smiled. "We'll get fresh coffee when we get off the plane."

"I'm sure Ryan's ready to get off. "Marissa laughed.

"Come on Ryan! Lighten up! We're going to Tree Hill South Carolina!" Summer smirked.

"North Carolina." Seth muttered.

"Whatever! We're going to Tree Hill North Carolina!" Summer said happily. "Where ever the hell that is." she added.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! What do you think? Okay the 1st chapter is the oc but Trust me the next one is going to be all orientated! K? **Read and REVIEW! **THANKS! HEY TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!


	2. Kind of catching up

Okay! So here is the 2nd chapter! Yay for me! I got the 2nd chapter out! Great! Anyway here you go Thanks for reviewing! **Keep it up**!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke!" Haley James snapped her fingers. "Snap out of it!"

He didn't respond. "Luke!" she hit him over the head with a dish towel. "Wake up! It's only 10:30! In the morning!"

Lucas Scott lifted his head off the counter.

"If there is drool on the counter I am going to kick your ass." she smiled.

Lucas groaned.

"Long night huh?"

"Yeah, I stayed up all night." he said.

She gave him a suspicious look. "Hmm . . . What were you doing all night?"

He looked at her. "Nothing just . . . thinking."

"Sure." she giggled.

"Hey you look tired what were you doing?" he asked her.

Haley turned red. "Nothing." she said quietly.

Lucas looked suddenly awake now. "You were with that guy again! Weren't you?"

Haley busied herself with cleaning the counter.

"Lucas don't call him that he's your brother."

He looked at her sadly. "Hales . . . He's using you."

"Don't say that! He is not! I believe he wants to change."

Lucas drank his coffee. "Haley come on. Look he's the one who asked for the separation."

She walked out from the counter to sit by him. "Yeah, that's because he did it out of anger! He had every right to be." she finished talking a drink of Lucas' coffee. After one drink she kept drinking it.

"Haley!" Lucas said taking the cup away from her.

She pouted.

"Haley, you're my best friend. . . Were my best friend . . ."

She gave him a confused look. "_Are_ my best friend," he said looking uncomfortable. "And you know I love you, and I love Nathan . . . Cause he's my brother.."

She looked at him. "So?"

He looked around. "Well . . . You see when married couples split up . . . They don't continue to have sex afterwards." he nodded patting her hand.

Haley looked mad. "Well . . . We're still married . . . In a weird . . . Legal way."

Lucas continued to drink his continue. "I didn't want to tell you this . . . But I heard he sent in the papers."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

Lucas just nodded.

Just then the door opened.

Haley jumped up. "Oh costumers." she waked behind the counter.

"Cohen I can't believe that you couldn't work the timer! God, you are such a blond!"

"I'm sorry everywhere I've been it's always been self-parking or valet.." Seth said walking in behind Summer. "How was supposed to know to put money in it?"

Haley mouthed to Lucas. _' from outta town'_ he agreed.

Marissa walked in ."You guys I think we put too much money in it. It says we paid for 4 hours."

"Well. . . The next person who parks there is gonna have free parking." Ryan laughed.

Seth and Summer were sitting in the corner. Ryan and Marissa went to go join them.

"So Coop," Summer said looking around. "You said you used to come here when you were little?"

Marissa nodded ."Yeah, last time I was here I was about . . . 14 . . . It's a bit smaller then I remembered though."

"Maybe_ you_ just got taller. Cause when you were 14 you were a shorty." Seth pointed out.

Haley walked over to them. "Hey guys what can I get ya?"

Summer looked up. "Yes! I'd like a cup of coffee. And it's extremely fresh right?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, we're making some right now."

"Great! I'd like that and a croissant." Summer said smiling handing the menu to Haley.

"I'll have the same thing as her." Marissa said.

"Okay . . . How about you?" She asked Ryan.

"Just a coffee and water please." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled and nodded.

"And I'll have a turkey sandwich, with white thin bread, light on the mayo. No extremely crispy lettuce. Just a little crisp. Oh and toast the bread just a little. And coffee." Seth ordered.

"Cohen!" Summer slapped his head. "We're not in California! Nobody's gonna have time to do that." she looked at Haley. "He'll just have a regular turkey sandwich."

Seth was about to open his mouth but Summer gave him a warning look.

Haley laughed walking back to get the coffee's. "So I'm guessing you're all from outta town huh?" she asked them.

"Who? Huh? Us?" Seth looked up. "Yeah, we're from California."

Haley walked back over to them giving them their coffee.

"Yeah, I was guessing so. Since You're all dressed so fashionably. So why are you over here?"

Summer yawned then drank her coffee pointing toward Marissa. "Cause, Miss Coop over here is visiting some relatives and we tagged along."

"Oh really? Who are you're relatives?" Haley asked Marissa.

Marissa took her croissant. "Oh um . . . David and Evelyn Cooper? They're my uncle and aunt."

Haley looked surprised. "Really? The Coopers? I used to live next door to them . . . Hey . . . You're Marissa Cooper aren't you? You used to visit and we hung out."

"Yeah . . . You're . . . um . . ."Marissa tried to remember. "Sorry I know it started with an H."

Haley smiled. "Haley, Haley James Sc-" she looked at Lucas. "Just James."

Marissa shrugged. "So what you been up to for the past four years? Since I haven't been to Tree Hill in such a long time?"

Haley all the sudden looked uncomfortable. Lucas tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well . . . You see it's really complicated." she stuttered.

Lucas got up and stood by Haley. He put his arm on her shoulder. "It's not really complicated. You see . . . Our little Haley here got married . . . Split up and now she's single again."

Marissa's mouth opened. "Are you serious?"

Seth, Ryan, and Summer were confused. "And I though Newport was bad." Summer said.

Then Marissa looked at Lucas. "I remember you! Lucas!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah she remembers you but she barely remembers me."

"No! Of course I remember you! You said you wanted to marry Lu-"

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Never mind." Marissa muttered.

Summer waved her hand. "Hi. Since my dear good friend wasn't polite enough to introduce us. I'm Summer Roberts." she looked at Seth. He had a blank expression on hi face. She nudged him.

"Oh I'm Seth Cohen."

And finally. "And I'm Ryan Atwood." Ryan smiled.

Haley smiled back at him. "Yeah, I'm Haley James, and this is my friend Lucas Scott."

Lucas waved.

"Wait." Summer stopped. "You're Lucas Scott? As in the Lucas Scott Marissa told me about every time she came home?"

"Sum!" Marissa scolded her.

"It's okay Marissa. Just so you know I used have a crush on you too." Lucas said.

"Well, that's depressing," Haley muttered. "The boy I wanted to marry had a crush on my friend."

"It's okay Hales. I used to have a crush on you too."

"Really?" Haley became excited.

"For about two hours." Lucas laughed.

Just then other people came in.

"Sorry guys I gotta get back to work." Haley said.

"As do I." Lucas said walking away.

"Hey since you're gonna be here for awhile. I was wondering if you'd be able to come by tonight. You know to catch up. You bring your friends and I'll bring mine." Haley told them.

"Will Karen be alright with it?" Marissa asked.

"Definitely. Especially after we tell her who's here." Haley said happily.

"Okay then."

"Fine then come back around . . . 7:00 for dinner." Haley walked away.

Ryan, Seth, and Summer started to talk about the plans for tonight. While Marissa thought.

'I_ wonder who Haley got married to.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! What do you think? Come on tell me! I hope you liked it! Remember it's only the beginning! Anyway if you will **REVIEW! **I would certainly love you for it!


	3. Bedroom talks

Okay here I go again thanks to all ya'lls reviews they really help anyway nothing much to say here! So here we go! The 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoy it! It's kinda short!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Summer said to Marissa. "What should I wear to this thingy?" she pulled out some clothes. "Chanel? Marc Jacobs? Or this really cool top from Stella McCartney?"

Marissa sat on her bed. "The top totally. Besides this isn't going to be a huge party. It's just a get together."

Summer began to change her clothes. "Sure that's what she wants you to think. Besides there could be some really cute guys there like . . . Lucas."

Just then the door opened and Seth waked in.

"God Cohen! Knock much?" Summer yelled.

Seth closed his eyes with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, besides you're just in your bra. It's not like I haven't seen more."

Marissa made a face. "Eww, that was a visual I didn't want to picture."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Summer asked him as she put on her top.

He closed the door. "Well, I wanted to know the gossip. You know about Ryan and Marissa." He whispered. Seth looked at her. "So you wanna tell me? What's going on? Did you break up? Or still together?"

Marissa looked at him then sighed. "Fine. We're taking a break.

He looked interested. "Oh, so is it that kinda break? Or just a break?"

Summer walked over to him and started to push him out the door. "Shut up Seth! If she wants to tell you she'll tell you. Now go away and let us get ready!"

Seth stopped at the doorway. "Oh and another thing. Haley said she got married. Who'd she get married to?"

Marissa shrugged. "Dunno. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Summer shook her head. "And I thought my parents marriage was bad. That poor kid."

"Oh no. I'm sure Haley wasn't pregnant. She's not that irresponsible. As much as I remember her I'm pretty sure she got married cause she wanted to. You know . . . love." Marissa protested.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you." he whispered in her ear. She snored. He looked at her. '_She's beautiful when she sleeps'_ he thought.

He looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

He shook her. "Hey wake up. You need to go. Its already 5:30."

"Wha-?"

"It's 5:30. You said you needed to go at 5:00."

Haley jumped up. "Oh yeah! I forgot. I gotta go to the café and get everything ready. Where's my clothes?" she looked around.

She picked up her bra off the lampshade/

"Hey you wanna come tonight?" she asked him while putting on her bra. "You are my friends."

He looked at her grimly. "But technically I'm your ex-husband also."

She slipped her underwear on. "Oh come on Nathan. It doesn't matter I'd still like you to come meet my friends. And besides everybody misses you. Even . . . Lucas."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled at him brightly. "Yes!"

Nathan's face broke into a grin. "Alright. But only because you made me."

"Great!" Haley said happily putting on her shoes. "Well, I have to go and get things ready. So I will see you about . . . 7:00 okay?"

He nodded. She walked out and he heard the front door open and close.

He sighed. "I miss her." And so he went to get ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

There you go! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! It was short but that's all I could do for now! The next chapter will have more stuff in it and be longer! Trust me! Anyway you know what to do!** REVIEW!**

LOVE YA!


	4. He's hot too

Okay here is the . . . 4th chapter? I think? Oh well . . . Hope you like it! Thanks to all you reviewers! Ya'll make me fell Soo much better! Here we go! sorry had to make this go away an ten make it come back!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tutor Girl! It's been forever since I last saw you!" Brooke Davis said coming up to Haley and hugging her.

Haley looked surprised. "Well that's weird considering I last saw you this morning."

Brooke sat down. "So where are your Californian friends? I might know them." she smiled.

Haley sat down beside her. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you went to California."

"Yeah, I try not to remember it. Since my bff P. Sawyer wasn't there I try not to remember it." Brooke said sadly.

Then the door opened.

"Hey everybody!" Peyton Sawyer walked in. "Where is everybody?" she asked looking around.

Haley waved at her. "They're coming. And Lucas is already here."

Lucas' head popped up from behind the counter.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke waved. "I didn't know you were behind there!"

He stood up. "Yeah, I heard every part of your juicy conversation."

Brooke grinned. "Oh so you heard about my favorite sex position with you?

Lucas' jaw dropped slightly. "What?"

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke started laughing.

Karen Roe walked in. "Oh hi kids. I brought this." she held up sugar. " We ran out. So are they here yet?"

"How did we get lost again?" Ryan asked while he walked through the door.

"Easy! All the streets look the same!" Summer scoffed.

Marissa walked in. " OH hi!" she said waving her hand.

Karen walked over to her. "Marissa Cooper!"

Marissa hugged her. "Mrs. Roe!"

"You've grown up so much. It's been such a long time since I've seen you! How've been?"

Marissa looked that Summer uncomfortably. "Uh . . .great."

Karen looked at Ryan, Seth and Summer. " Hi I'm Karen Roe. Lucas' mother."

"Lucas Scott?" Summer asked confused.

Marissa gave her a warning look. "Uh, Sum it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Haley jumped up. "Yeah, so now since everybody is here," she looked sadly at the door "I'll introduce everybody!" she pointed at Brooke. "This is-"

Brooke hopped up and walked over to Ryan . "I'm Brooke Davis." she said smiling.

Seth and Summer looked at each other. He tried to stifle his laughter.

Ryan smiled at her. "Uh . . . Yeah . . . I'm Ryan Atwood."

"Okay Brooke," Haley dragged Brooke away from Ryan. "This is Marissa Cooper." she said pointing at Marissa. She waved.

"Uh Ryan Atwood, Summer Roberts, and Seth Cohen."

Haley looked over to Peyton and Brooke. "And this is Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis."

Then the door opened and in walked Nathan.

"You made it!" Haley smiled at him.

Brooke said. "It's about time you came around. What have you been up to?" she hugged him.

"Brooke I just saw you last week. "He replied.

Peyton just smiled at him.

When he got to Lucas he just stared.

Finally Lucas broke the silence.

"It's good to see you Nate."

Nathan looked relived. "You too." he smiled.

"Oh! This is . . . Um . . . Nathan." Haley said to them.

"Nathan?" Marissa said slightly surprised. "As in Nathan Scott?"

Summer was confused. "Who is he?" she asked Haley.

Everyone got quiet. Marissa looked around.

Nathan shrugged and sighed. "I'm Haley's ex-husband."

Marissa's jaw dropped.

Seth and Ryan looked bewildered.

And Summer muttered. "Damn. He's hot too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Short and sweet! I'm trying to actually go on with the story but I had to do this first! How did you like it! Anyway I would REALLY appreciate if you'd **REVIEW!** PLEASE? PLEASE DO IT! You know you want to!


	5. actually catching up

Okay so I deleted this chapter while I was typing it and I got made and I typed it again. Okay so here you go. I wasn't expecting this but okay. Here you go!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see the look on her face?" Nathan told Haley in the kitchen a couple of hours later. " She hates me."

"Nathan," said Haley. " She doesn't hate you. It's just that last time she saw you . . . Were kind of . . . An ass."

"It's not my fault! We were 14! I hated Lucas!" he exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Haley whispered. "I thought we were trying to be discreet."

"About what? Everybody knows we were married. What else is there to hide? We're just friends now. Not husband and wife." Nathan growled.

Haley looked hurt. "Well . . .if you put it that way . . . I gotta go." she said quietly. And she walked out leaving Nathan by himself.

When she left he realized what he had done.

"God! You are such an idiot! You screwed up again." he said getting mad at himself.

Meanwhile Marissa was talking to Peyton and in the middle of the conversation said. "I've gotta go."

"What? Why? This party is for you guys." Peyton said.

"Uh, I gotta do something. Could you tell Haley I'll talk to her later?" Marissa asked.

Peyton nodded . "Sure."

"Thanks, see you later." Marissa turned around looking for Summer.

"Hey, Sum?" she said when she found her talking to Lucas and Seth.

Summer turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'll call you later." she told her quietly.

Summer knew what she meant. "Okay, fine."

Marissa smiled and turned around and walked out.

Nathan walked over to Lucas.

"Uh, man I gotta go."

Lucas was confused. " Are you sure? Haley was really happy when you came."

Nathan looked down. "Yeah I know. But I've got to."

"Okay, well I'll tell her you had to go."

Nathan walked to the door. "Thanks man."

Brooke saw Nathan leave. "Where the hell is Nathan going? People are leaving? I saw Marissa leaving too!"

Seth looked at Summer. "Marissa left too?"

"She left?" Lucas asked.

Summer looked at her cup. "Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Peyton and Ryan."

Outside Marissa was beginning to walk back towards the house.

"I can't believe Haley got married to Nathan. What the he-"

"Marissa!"

She gasped and turned back. "You scared me!" she said.

Then she saw who it was.

It was Nathan.

"Nathan? What are you doing?" she asked as hurried to catch up with her.

"You know . . . Catch up. See what you been up to."

Marissa stared blankly at him then busted out. "See what I've been up to? How about you telling me what _you've_ been up to! You didn't have the courtesy to tell me that you _married Haley?_ All those times we've been writing, calling, even IM'ing each other you couldn't bring up the fact that you got married? She was my friend! And I couldn't even tell her that I was friends with you ! And you couldn't tell me?"

Nathan looked down at his feet. "I thought it would hurt you."

Marissa looked at him sadly. "Hurt me? What hurt me more most is that I'm your friend and you didn't tell me. Does Haley know we were friends?"

He shook his head.

"Does she know we still talk to each other?" Marissa asked.

There was no response.

"What about Luke? Does he know?"

Nothing again.

Marissa sighed. "Okay then,." she looked at him. He looked ashamed.

"Fine," she took his hand and took him over to the bench and sat him down. "Wanna tell me what's going on? Last time you has this look on your face you had just broken your parent's bedroom window while playing basketball." Marissa tried to catch his eye. But he kept looking away.

Finally she took a firm grip on his hand and held his face to make him stop. "Nathan, look at me. What happened? Why did you and Haley get married? Why aren't you together anymore?" she looked him in the eye.

He looked at her and was quiet for a moment. :Remember when I told you that Lucas came onto the basketball team?"

Marissa nodded.

"Well, of course I was pissed. So I wanted to get back at him by using Haley. So I got her to tutor me."

Marissa laughed. "Bet that was hard."

He gave her a cold look. "It was. So anyway time went by and we got together. And then some things happened and I asked her to marry me. And there you go."

Marissa let go of his face. But still held onto his hand. "Why are you split then?" she asked.

Nathan looked as though he was dreading to talk about it. "We got married last year when we were juniors. Everything was going good . . .well . . It was kind of strained, but then this guy came into the picture. Chris Keller. He was a musician. You see Haley is a really good singer. So she began working with him. I didn't really trust the guy and really didn't like him. Then he asked her to go with him on tour. Actually he kissed her then asked her to go on tour. But she didn't tell me that. But she said no cause she had a husband. And then some time went by and her sister Taylor came to stay with us. And then Haley found out that Taylor was my first and she was pissed about it. Which made the marriage even more messed up."

"Taylor? You lost your virginity to Taylor?" Marissa looked shocked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Chris came back and again asked Haley to go on tour. She told me and I said if she went then we would be over. And much to my dismay she left."

Marissa could see the hurt in his eyes. "That's when it all came down." he continued. "Later I realized she didn't want to come home. So I ended up crashing a racecar . . . Intentionally. The when she wanted to come home I told her not to. And so I signed annulment papers. And so did she. And that's about it. Oh and recently I sent them in." when he finished he looked up at Marissa.

She had tears in her yes. All of the sudden she let go of his hand and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh my god Nathan I had no idea."

Nathan laughed. "It's alright. We're just friends now."

Marissa let go of him and slapped his arm. "That's still not a reason to tell me! I told you everything! All about Ryan. My parents, Seth and Summer's affairs and everything else!"

He smiled fondly. "You are a good friend. And besides I've told you everything. Except all the Haley stuff."

She gave him a dirty look. "Yeah that's all the juicy stuff. No offense to Luke, Brooke, Peyton, your parents and everybody else." she looked at him happily. "Still things were happier when we were younger. Remember that one time when we went down to the river and you turned into a killer. Cause you killed that pretty butterfly."

Nathan burst out laughing. "And you started crying so I told you it would come back as a prettier butterfly. And then . . . I kissed you."

Marissa turned slightly pink. "Oh I forgot about that . . .maybe not. Anyway we were like 11. It was during one of the summer's I came over here. I had to hang out with you secretly cause Haley and Lucas couldn't find out. I felt really bad about doing that. Since they both hated you. I finally meet you when we were about 9. Of course I hated you but you grew on me a week later. And the rest is history" she said smiling. "But the funny thing was is that you knew I was a friend of Luke's but you still hung out with me anyway."

Nathan nodded. "Maybe that's why when me and Haley were together I got over the fact that Lucas was her best friend."

Marissa took his hand again. "I'm proud of you Nathan. You've come a long way from that boy I wanted to marry."

"You thought you were going to marry me?"

"Yes! I always thought you were extremely cute. I always tries to imagine my name. Marissa Scott. Then I decided to keep my name. Marissa Cooper Scott. Like my mom." she giggled.

Just then Nathan's phone rang. It was Haley.

"I wonder why she's calling me." he picked it up. "Hello?

"Where did you go?" she asked on the other line.

He hade to make up an excuse. "Oh, sorry I had to bail. I'm really tried. I was up all night."

Haley blushed. "Oh yeah, sorry about that.. By the way. Marissa is gone too. Ryan said that she was tired from the flight. So if you see her waking pick her up. She might get lost. It's been awhile since she's been here."

Nathan glanced at Marissa. "Okay sure. Uh I got to go some guy is honking at me. Talk to you later okay?"

"Sure bye."

He hung up. "If I see you I'm supposed to pick you up and take you home. So . . . You still leave where you used to?" he asked beckoning her toward his car.

She nodded. "Yup exactly 2 houses down from where you live."

Nathan grinned at her. "Oh this is gonna be like when we were kids."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go what do you think ? Well you can tell me what you think when you **REVIEW!**! okay thanks?


	6. Not like California shopping

Okay . . . 1 to all you Naley fans and people who don't want Marissa and Nathan together: Don't leave me!  
I don't know if they are going to get together so bare with me. If they are . . . Don't leave me anyway! I love you guys! Anyway so here is the 6th chapter! And I hope you all like it! Okay . . . Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! So keep up the good work! i love you all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
"And then he left. And I've been here ever since." Peyton said to Ryan the next morning.  
They had decided to go get coffee that morning.  
She was talking about Jake and all the relationship happenings in Tree Hill.  
"And he hasn't come back yet?" Ryan asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
Peyton shook her head sadly. "No. I'm just beginning to think he's not going to come back to Tree Hill even if he does find Jenny."  
She took a big gulp of her coffee. "Well enough about that mopey stuff. What about You and Marissa? There is some definite flamage going on." she smiled.  
He looked surprised and shook his head. "Just some 'old' flame age. We used to go out. And we broke up about a month ago. No particular reason why. Not as quiet as complicated as you and Lucas." he added grinning.  
"Ryan! That's mean!" she laughed.  
"Oh come on you told me."  
His phone started ringing.  
"Hold on," he told Peyton.  
It was Summer.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ryan, this is Summer where are you at?" she asked.  
"I'm having coffee with Peyton. Why?" "Cause when I woke up everybody gone, so I called Marissa and she didn't pick up. And then I called Cohen and he was with Haley and Lucas. And now I called you and you're with Peyton! Everybody left me."  
Ryan chuckled a little. "Well you can come and joi-"  
"No! That's fine . . . I'll go and explore a little I guess." she sighed. "But do you know where Marissa is? I keep calling her and she won't pick up."  
"No I haven't seen her." Ryan said.  
"Oh well, I'll just go around then. Okay, see you later." Summer replied hanging up.  
Ryan hung up.  
Peyton looked up. "What's going on?"

"Summer called me and said that she can't find Marissa. She's tried calling her cell but she won't pick up."  
Peyton frowned. "Maybe she's with Haley or Lucas."  
Ryan shook his head. "Seth's with them and he didn't mention anything."  
She just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she's just catching up around her. A lot has happened since she's last been here."  
Ryan agreed with her. "Maybe. . ."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Mr. star basketball player tell me. What's one memory that you have about this pier?" Marissa asked Nathan while looking out onto the river. "Besides hanging out with me of course." she smiled.  
Nathan looked at a table by them. He and Haley had been there once.  
He thought about it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Breakfast of champions. Want some?" Nathan asked walking over to Haley.  
"You're late," she said not looking up from her book.  
Nathan sat down and opened up a box of Cracker Jack's.  
"Oh please let this be a cheat sheet"  
He pulled out a bracelet.  
"It's for you." he smiled.  
Haley looked up. "Stop it, st-" "Come on." He put the bracelet on her.  
He smiled. "Don't say I never gave you anything"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He shook his head. "No, nothing in particular." he said not wanting to bring up Haley.  
Marissa looked at him. "Hmm, whatever you say." she looked back down at her feet.  
"You know . . ." Nathan said smiling. "I remember you used to be ticklish . . . Right about . . . Here." he poked her in the side.  
Marissa jumped. "Nathan!" she giggled.  
He grinned. "Yup, it still works. Hey you want to get something to eat over here?" he asked pointing towards a food place.  
She nodded. "Yeah, I haven't eaten this morning."  
When she wasn't looking Nathan creeped up on her and began to tickle her. "Nathan! Stop!" she laughed. She tried to get away from him. "I'm serious!" she gasped for breath. "Nathan!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryan and Peyton walked out of the café.  
They saw some people coming towards them. "They look like they're having fun." Ryan said.  
Peyton smiled. "Yeah," she took a closer look and was confused.  
It couldn't be.  
"Nathan?" she asked.  
"Marissa?" Ryan wondered.  
Nathan stopped. They both looked up.  
Peyton and Ryan looked at each other.  
"Didn't you guys just meet each other?" Peyton asked them.  
Marissa and Nathan looked at each other.  
"Uh . . . Well . . ." stuttered Nathan.  
Marissa looked at him. "Now you can tell somebody Nate. It's about time people found out"  
"Uhh . . . Okay so me and Marissa are friends and have been for the past . . . Nine years." he said really fast.  
"Wow . . ." Peyton whispered. "Wait, is that who you were always talking to at like 3:00 in the morning on the computer? And you never told me who it was?" "Yup! That'd be me!" Marissa smiled. "You see. I've never told Lucas and Haley about this. And apparently neither has Nathan"  
"Oh okay. . . "  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summer stood in front of a clothing store.  
"This place better have good shopping."  
"Oh it's not like California of course, but it's good enough for Tree Hill." Brooke said coming up behind her.  
"Oh hi, Brooke." Summer replied. "You've been to California?"  
"Yes! And the shopping is to die for. You are so lucky you get to live there." Said Brooke opening the store door. "Come on it's not that bad."  
They walked in the store.  
Summer looked around. "Okay it doesn't look so bad."  
She checked out some clothes. "Oh this . . . Is a cute. These shoes are really cute." she looked at Brooke. "These are pretty decent clothes."  
Brooke smiled and gasped. "I have to have this top!" she held up a top.  
Summer nodded. "It'd look great on you."  
**20 minutes later**  
"Soo . ." Summer said to Brooke while they were at the register. "Are you into Lucas?"  
Brooke was surprised but tired not to show it. "Not anymore. We used to date. But it's complicated. I'll tell you about it later."  
"That'll be $157.46. Miss Davis." the lady at the cash register said to Brooke.  
Summer laughed. "You come her often?"  
Brooke nodded. "It's like a weekly thing."  
"The people at Saks know me too. They're like "Hi Miss Roberts. How was your week?"  
Brooke handed the lady her credit card. "Yeah, most of the stores around here know me. I'm pretty frequent. I need a frequent spender's card."  
The lady handed Brooke back her credit card. "Thank you." she said handing Brooke her bag. "And thank you ma'm." she said to Summer.  
They walked out.  
"I'm hungry.Have you eaten yet." Summer asked her.  
Brooke shook her head. "No, not yet I'm pretty hungry too. Wanna go eat?"  
"Most definitely. Where's a good place around here?"  
"There's this cute little Italian place just up the street." Brooke said pointing up the street.  
"ooh! Italian! Yes! Let's go." Summer laughed.  
Brooke smiled. "Okay, good I love that place."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay so there you go. Hope you like it. It's kinda. . . Yeah Anyway I hope you **review!** very much I would appreciate it!** PLEASE REVIEW!  
**Love ya! Thanks for reading! (and reviewing)


	7. Working girls

Okay so here is the 7th chapter! And to all you people who don't want Nathan and Marissa to get together . . . stay with me. There may be some parts in this story that you don't like but . . . it has to happen. Trust me. Anyway . . .yeah . . . so thanks to all the reviews and to all who read this! So . . . here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley asked her.

Brooke was digging through the drawers in the café the next day.

"I'm looking for an apron." She said.

"You don't even work here." Said Haley.

Brooke found an apron and put it on and walked over to the coffee pot.

"But Ryan doesn't know that." She replied hurriedly. She picked up the pot. "Damn, this is hot." She set it back down.

"What did you do to make him think you work?" Haley said trying to take the apron off of Brooke.

She slapped her hand. "Nothing. I just figured a working girl is more . . . sexy. Besides look at you! You work and Nathan married you! And then look at Peyton . . . not working . . . guyless."

"Yeah, but she also works at TRIC. Which is so much sexier then a waitress." Haley grinned.

"Well, then tell me Miss Haley James . . . former Scott. Why isn't she the one that got married then huh?"

Lucas walked around the corner.

"Because I'm best friends with Lucas and I was seriously brainwashed by him. So I decided that maybe all Scott boys weren't so bad. With the exception of Dan."

"Aww, thank you Hales." Lucas said going up to her.

"I know. You don't deserve a friend like me." She replied hugging him.

Brooke looked up at them. "You know you guys would make a cute couple. Why don't you get together?"

"Because Haley always tried to beat me up everytime I tried to kiss her."

"And also because of this." Haley said grabbing Lucas and quickly kissing him. "He was never a good kisser."

Brooke's jaw dropped and she started to laugh.

Lucas was shocked. "Well that was surprising."

"What the hell was that?" Marissa said while walking in. "I thought you said that there was nothing between you two." She asked Haley while laughing.

Haley turned around. "Hey Rissy!"

"Rissy? Lat person who called me that was . . ."

"Me!" Haley exclaimed. "When we were eight!"

"You're not gonna call me that again are you?"

Haley grinned at her. "Maybe. So what have you been up to? Haven't seen you in a while."

Marissa was about to sit down and almost missed the chair. "Uhh . . .you know . . . just catching up. So much has changed." She said starting to mess with her hair.

"You're lying." Lucas looked at her.

"What? Why? How do you know?" she said looking up quickly.

"Because you always use to fumble with your hair when you were nervous or lying."

Her jaw dropped. "Wow. You have a good memory."

Brooke walked in from the back carrying a tray full of cups. "Watch out. I'm a girl on a mission."

Haley turned to Marissa. "So what are you lying about?"

Marissa slightly gasped.

Ryan walked in.

"Oh look! It's Ryan! Come sit here!" she gestured toward her.

Brooke looked up. "Oh shit!" she gasped almost dropping the tray.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "Watch out!"

Ryan jumped up to help her. "Are you okay?" he asked taking the tray from her and setting it on the counter.

Brooke smiled at him warmly. "Yeah. Just clumsy."

Haley snickered. "Clumsy?" she whispered to Lucas.

Ryan and Brooke looked at each other.

She couldn't help but notice how cute his smirk was.

Marissa jumped when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Nathan said on the other line.

"Hey where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment. I found something I want to show you. Can you come over?"  
Marissa looked up at Lucas and Haley.

"Uhh . . . sure."

"Okay, well I'll see you later then."

Marissa hung up.

"Sorry I gotta go." She said getting up. "And . . . Haley can I talk to you later tonight?"

She nodded. "Sure just come by later. I'll be here."

"Okay. See you later. Bye you guys." She waved walking out

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Okay so there you go! Hope you like it! Anyway as always **REVIEW!** And also I have something else to tell you Merry Christmas! So **PLEASE REVIEW!** LOVE YA IF YOU DO!


	8. A lot has changed

Okay so here is the 8th chapter! I hope you like it! The next chapter is gonna be real soon cause it goes with this on! So here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan, I have to tell her!"

"You can't! She might get mad!" whined Nathan.

Marissa had just told Nathan that she was going to tell Haley about their friendship.

"Of course she's gonna be mad. But that's to be expected! We've kept a secret from her for the past . . . 9 years! I mean even Peyton was surprised. Don't you think Haley will be . . . shocked?" Marissa replied hastily.

They were at his apartment talking. Marissa was sitting down on his couch and Nathan was pacing in front of her.

"Do you think she'll kick my ass?" he asked timidly.

"Well she should!" Marissa exclaimed. "You had the time to tell her for the past year! Ever since you started dating her. Now as for me . . . I have an excuse. I haven't seen her for the past four years."

Nathan sighed. Cause he knew she was right.

"I actually sorta letting you off the hook. I'm telling her. Not you. Although you should." Marissa said getting up.

"Are you going now?" he asked. Hoping she'd say no.

She nodded her head. "And if I no longer have a friend named Haley James when I come back . . . it's all your fault." she smiled and walked over to him.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Ciao friend." and she walk out.

Nathan just stood there. Half amazed she just kissed him. And half afraid of Haley. But he didn't know why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Hey Sum, where are you?" Marissa asked over the phone. She was on her way to the cafe to talk to Haley.

"Oh, I'm hanging out with Brooke and Peyton." Summer answered. "Where are you?"

Marissa turned a corner. "On my way to the cafe to see Haley." she replied.

"Oh well you two want to come over to Peyton's place and hang out?" Summer asked her.

Marissa stopped at the light. She was almost to the cafe. "No . . . not yet. I've got to talk to her. It's really important." the light turned green and she went on.

"Aww, okay. Well we just wanted to see." replied Summer.

"Sorry," Marissa then remembered something that she was going to ask. "Hey, you know I haven't seen you much around here. Where have you been?"

Summer sighed. "Oh you know. Just hanging out with Brooke and all them. Where have you been? I know you haven't been hanging out with Haley."

Marissa almost went off the road when she heard that. She went quiet not knowing what to say in response.

"Uh . . .I've been around. You know since Tree Hill is so big." she laughed slightly at her own answer. She prayed that Summer wouldn't figure out that she was lying.

"Sure," Summer scoffed. "Tree Hill big?"

Marissa sighed happily when she realized Summer had believed her. Which didn't happen to often.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later. Maybe I might see you! Have a nice talk with Haley." said Summer.

"Okay bye." Marissa hung up. She'd just turned into a parking space in front of the cafe. Turning the engine off she prayed that Haley wouldn't be extremely mad at her. Besides it wasn't her fault that she thought Nathan was cute. She was only 11! Haley would have to understand. She married the guy!

Marissa opened her door and got out. She looked in the window and nobody was in there. Maybe cause it was close to closing time. She looked at her watch. Actually is was closing time. She hurried and walked inside.

Karen turned around from behind the counter. "Oh hey Marissa. How are you?"

Marissa smiled. "Fine. Um, is Haley around?" she asked sitting down at the counter.

"Oh yeah she's just in the back putting up stuff. She should be out soon." Karen replied closing up the cash register. "Oh Marissa would you mind turning that sign to closed?" she pointed to the door.

Marissa looked at the door. "Sure." she walked over and turned it over.

"So how's Tree Hill treating you? Same?" Karen asked putting away things in drawers.

Marissa sat there and thought for a moment. "Not really . . . I mean its treating me okay . . . .it's just a lot of things have changed. A whole lot. And that's just in the past four years!" she said thinking of Nathan and Haley and everything else.

Then Haley walked in. "Hey Marissa! What are you doing here?" she asked putting up her apron.

"I came to talk to you. Remember?" Marissa replied.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! The day's been so busy!" Haley laughed.

"So are you girls gonna say here or go somewhere else?" Karen asked.

"Uh . . . Gonna stay here. We might batch up some . . Something." Haley answered. "Talk about some good stuff."

Karen nodded. "Okay well lock up. I'm gonna go and drop something off at Keith's."

Haley smiled. "Don't stay to long. Or Lucas will be up late again."

Karen just blushed and walked out. "Have fun girls!" she waved.

Marissa laughed. "Karen and Keith? Wow, a lot has changed!"

"Yeah . . . So . . . What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

'_Oh crap. I forgot about that.'_ Marissa thought. She quickly looked down at her fingers. Dreading the thought of ruining a great friendship over . . .Nathan. _ 'Damn you Nathan Scott!'_

"Marissa? Are you okay?" Haley asked when she saw how troubled Marissa looked.

"Uh . . . I'll just cut to the chase. You can hate me after this. That's okay I would too. Here goes. Nathan and I have been friends for the past 9 years!"

Haley just looked at her with a confused face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there! It's been FOREVER since I updated. The actual conversation is coming up next. Very SOON! PROMISE! Didn't want to put it in this chapter though. So as you know . . .I hope that you liked it and **PLEASE REVIEW!** I'll update soon! Promise!


	9. Bashing the Scott boys

Okay so here is the next chapter! It the discussion between Haley and Marissa, and other various activities! Yay! So I hope you like this one . . . me . . .not so much . . .yeah so thanks for reading. I know it's not so easy when the author NEVER UPDATES! Yeah . . . who could that be? lol Anyway on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a few moments of silence. During that time Marissa was giving a hopeful look to Haley. Hoping that she wouldn't totally freak out and kill somebody.

Finally Haley said something. "For nine years? That's ever since we were . . . nine!"

Marissa deflated. All the thoughts of this being a peaceful session went out her mind. Haley had a disgusted look on her face. "You were friends with Nathan and you never told me? Why?" She was pissed at Marissa and Nathan. But tried not to show it.

Marissa took a deep breath and plunged in. "Because it was Nathan Scott! And I was friends with you and Lucas! It wasn't like it is now. You weren't all friends back then. It was all 'Bash Nathan Scott!' Because Dan was his father. So I didn't tell you two. Scared you might've hated me cause I befriended the "enemy".

Haley scoffed. "The enemy?"

"Oh come on! You know that you two never liked him! I didn't either at first. It wasn't til after I'd not been here a few years you decided to like him!" said Marissa defensively.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marissa had been friends with Nathan! And never told her! "Wait. How was it possible for you to hang out with him when you were always with Lucas and me?" she said thinking that this could all be a joke.

Marissa was surprised. She hadn't been expecting that question. But however she had to answer. "You know those days when I said that I had to babysit my cousins?" she said not really wanting to tell her. But she knew she had to.

Haley nodded.

"Well . . . I wasn't really babysitting them. I went to go hang out with Nathan. And then sometimes the nights after I got home from hanging out with you we'd go out and around the town. Mostly over by the river just to talk. But that was only at night." she continued.

Haley slammed her hand down on the counter. "I knew it! I knew you never babysitted your cousins! Maybe cause I knew they had a nanny. Besides I always wondered what you did. So . . . did Nathan know that you were friends with Lucas and me?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah. He knew. It didn't really bother him. Just as long I didn't tell you about our friendship. Which was easy for me because I was deathly afraid that you were going to find out." Marissa said remembering when Nathan and her decided to be friends. "Well . . . mainly he didn't want Dan to know I was friends with Lucas and you." she finished looking at Haley wondering if she was still angry.

Haley got up. "Do you want some tea? It looks like we're gonna be here a while." She went to go fix some.

Marissa nodded.

After Haley came back with the tea she gave one to Marissa and sat down.

"Have you and Nathan still been talking to each other?"

Marissa had her cup halfway to her mouth._ 'Should I tell her or not? Do I want to get Nathan in trouble?'_ she thought about it._ 'Yes. It's sort of his fault anyway.'_ She waited a moment before she answered. "Uh . . . yeah. We've been talking on the phone. IM'ing . . . all that good stuff. We've talked about everything that's been going on. He's knows what's been going on in Newport because I told him. And I know what's been going on in Tree Hill."

Haley sat down her cup. "Oh, so you knew I was dating him?"

"Well . . . ." Marissa stopped. "He failed to mention the fact that you to got married. Let alone the fact that you'd even talked to each other before. He'd sorta told me that Lucas and he were friends now. But never anything about you. Trust me . . . it was the biggest shock of my life when I found out." Marissa said.

Haley laughed. Nathan had never told her about Haley and him. But it made her angry to know that he'd never told her about Marissa! And he knew they knew each other! "That boy. . . ooh that boy. He never told me about being friends with you! Not once!"

Marissa agreed. "I know! I asked him if he told you and he said no. And I was like 'Well you've had the past year! Ooh Nathan Scott better watch out. At least Luke isn't like that right? The one to be holding secrets?"

Haley wondered if she should tell Marissa about him. And his . . . condition. She really had the right to know. She was his friend. "Actually . . . "

"Oh no. What's Luke got hiding under those wraps?" Marissa asked.

Haley crinkled her nose. "I don't know if I should be telling you this . . . but I will. You know what . . . HCM is right?" she asked softly.

"HCM? Isn't that the heart condition Dan has?"

Haley nodded. "Well . . . It seems Lucas has it too."

Marissa couldn't believe it. "What do you mean he has it? Nathan told me that he tested out negative!" she was mad at and afraid for Lucas at the same time.

"We thought he did . . . but he used Keith's results. He was very much positive." Haley said sadly. Dreading the thought of anything happening to Lucas.

Marissa just sat there in silence. Appalled that Lucas would even think of doing something like that. "Ugh! These damn Scott boys! What's wrong with them? Lying as far as their souls will take them."

"It's all from and because of . . . Dan." said Haley. Even the thought of his name made her mad.

"Nate's told me a lot about him and all the crap he's done . . . and it sucked just hearing about it. But the thought of actually being here and it happening . . . that must really suck for you guys." Marissa grimaced.

Haley made a face. "You have no idea. You're so lucky that you live in Newport. Away from Dan. I swear that guy is undieable. He's gonna live on. Outlive us all." Haley shuddered.

They both laughed at that. But stopped when they realized there was a possibility of it.

Marissa looked at Haley and said. "So I heard you sing. When did this happen. I remember that you used to sing all the time . . . but like a record? Wow. I'm impressed."

"Yeah . . . I guess. But it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Nathan. He really helped me." she answered blushing.

"Speaking of Nate. . . what's going on with you two?" Marissa asked. Dying to know what was going on with them.

Haley just looked at her sadly. She was silent for a few minutes. "We're . . .uh . . . we're done. It's over. He had our chance. I screwed it up. That's about it."

Marissa saw how sad Haley looked. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Haley just nodded. "Yeah . . . I know he doesn't want me back. I just have to accept it."

Marissa just sat in silence. Her heart grieving for Haley. She knew that she stilled loved him. You could see it in her eyes.

Finally Haley shook her head. "So enough about me. What about you? What's been going on in Newport? Your life as screwed up as mine?"

Marissa laughed. All the thoughts of Ryan, Luke, Oliver, Alex, Trey, her mom, and so much more flew through her head. She looked at her cup of tea. "Uh . . .you might want to get more tea. We could be here a while."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha. So there you go! That what's the discussion was. Hope you liked it! Anyway I'll try to update soon! But it's hard. Nevertheless . . . I'll update soon. Can't let this story go just yet! We've barely begun! So . . .** PLEASE REVIEW!** I would greatly appreciate it!


	10. Airball

Okay . . . here is chapter . . . 10? Yup I think so . . . yeah. So thanks to the reviews last chapter. Last I checked there were like . . . 3? Yeah .. anyway! This story actually has a plot but you won't get it til . . . the end? I dunno! But to actually end this story people have to ... review!

And I can't believe I'm doing this cause I hate when people do but . . . **58 reviews**. That's all I'm asking. And then we might see if the next chapter is coming or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Air ball!" shouted Ryan. He was yelling at Seth who had just shot the ball. But missed the goal by enormous lengths. They were currently at the Rivercourt. Lucas had invited them to come play some basketball. Of course Seth didn't know how to play but he said sure anyway. Ryan on the other hand had a few moves that he got back from Chino. He had been on the court earlier but decided to get out. And so he went to go sit by Mouth while he left Seth out there.

"Shut up Ryan! I actually was closer to the basket that time." Seth yelled back as Nathan went to go retrieve the ball.

Nathan had joined them about thirty minutes ago. He figured he needed to get out since for the past two days he'd done nothing but hang out with Marissa.

Ryan laughed. Seth was right. That was the closest he had come to the basket. He had mistakenly took it as similar to shuffleboard. Although Ryan didn't know how that came about.

"He's not going to give up is he?" laughed Mouth.

Ryan shook his head. "Nope. That's not the way Seth operates." he replied as they started another game.

He decided to call Marissa to see what she was up to. Since it had been awhile since he'd talked to her.

"Hey." she said on the other line.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Um. . . I've here at the cafe. Talking to Haley. Why where are you?" she said looking at her cup. It was empty and she had more then likely gone through it for at least three times.

Ryan kept watching the game. "Seth and I are over at some basketball court down by the river. Lucas invited us."

Marissa's lit up with happiness. "The Rivercourt? I forgot about that." she smiled.

Just then she heard groans over the phone. "Hey are you okay?" she heard Nathan's voice say.

"Oh I've gotta go. Seth just tripped over the ball with his feet." Ryan said.

Marissa giggled. "Seth was playing?" she couldn't imagine that.

"Yeah and now he's down on the ground so I gotta go. Bye."

He hung up.

Marissa hung up and started laughing.

"What's going on?" Haley asked her.

Marissa tried to sustain her laughs. "Seth . . . was playing basketball and . . .now . . . he's down. Haha. Seth . . .playing ball at all is funny."

Haley laughed. "What a great friend you are. Where are they at? The Rivercourt?"

Marissa nodded vigorously. "I can't believe I forgot about that place. Went there all the time with Luke and you. Tells you what a great memory I have."

"Hey you wanna go down there? Watch them play? Refresh those memories?" asked Haley while getting up and taking the cups to the kitchen.

Marissa shrugged. "But we were talking."

"That's okay. Besides all we were talking about was random stuff. Nothing important really. Come on, it could be fun." Haley walked out.

Marissa thought about it for moment. "Okay, fine. But we've gotta go to Peyton's later. They'll be waiting for us."

Haley walked over to the lights and turned them off. "Yay! Marissa Cooper returns to the Rivercourt again! Maybe she'll dominate it again? She's certainly got the height now."

Marissa laughed getting up. "Yeah. But there's a slim to none chance that I'll ever beat Luke again. I haven't been playing for the Tree Hill Ravens. Or even been cheering for them. Like_ some _people." she eyed Haley.

She looked annoyed. "Oh quit rubbing it in. Or I won't tell you anything anymore. Miss Social Chair."

They began to walk out. "But Social Chair is nowhere near being a cheerleader. Is there nothing better to do here? Then get married, cheat on your girlfriend with her best friend, be a stupid deceiving bastard, leave on some random tour, and be a cheerleader? Wow, you people need to broaden your horizons." she asked as she walked to her car.

"Shut up you alcoholic not to mention druggie, lesbian, and almost murderer. And more things then I can say." Haley winked at Marissa as she got in the passenger seat.

"Hey, who said you were ridding with me?" Marissa asked as she saw Haley get in her car.

"Well the fact that I don't have a car might dampen my chances of getting to the Rivercourt."

Marissa started her car. "Quit being such a drama queen."

They stated laughing and continued that for a while. Then they were quiet. Marissa could feel a question coming up. And sure enough Haley opened her mouth.

"Um . . . Marissa?" she said her face turning red. "So now that I know you and Nathan were friends . . . did you were . . . you know . . . kiss?"

Marissa froze. She didn't think that Haley would want to know this. But then again she was her friend. So she had to be truthful. "Uh . . . yeah. Um . . . a couple of times when we were 11. The same goes for 13. And . . . 14? There was a couple of sessions there. How do you think he got to kissing you so good?" Marissa chuckled slightly. Hoping that Haley would find it funny.

Haley laughed slightly. Not knowing whether to laugh full-on or just a bit. "Oh I see."

Marissa was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't really want to go to the Rivercourt now. The thought of seeing Nathan there right now made her feel a bit weird. Especially since she had just told Haley all this stuff. It would be very awkward.

She stopped the car. She looked at Haley. "Hey . . . um . . . do you really wanna go to the Rivercourt? I've changed my mind."

Haley left out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. Seeing Nathan right now wouldn't exactly be pleasant."

Marissa laughed. "Okay . . . well then do you just wanna go over to Peyton's?"

Haley nodded. "I think a girl's night. Especially since I've been sleeping at Nathan's for awhile." she stopped. She realized she let out her secret.

Marissa was just about to go when she hit the breaks. "What? You're sleeping with Nathan?"

Haley blushed and looked out the window. "My how the stars are so blue."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. OKAY there you go! I've actually been updating! Surprise surprise! lol Anyway as I said **58 reviews** for this chapter. That's only 5 . . . or it'll be a while til I update. Don't mean to be a bitch but I just wanna see what's gonna happen . . . (evil laughter) SO ...**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
